Erotic Masage
by Daiana Peregrini
Summary: No hay nada mejor que un delicioso masaje erótico para quitar el estrés ¿no? ¿Gigolós, prostitutas? ¡No! Solo masajistas. Encontrarás un poco de todo, drama, amor, y mucho sexo.


Bien, esta historia es más bien delirios de erotismo. Tiene una pareja definida, que vendrá en próximos capítulos. Será muy sexual, así que quedan advertidos los menores de 18 a leerla. En todo caso, ya es bajo su responsabilidad.

Advertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Lenguaje soez.

Sexo al por mayor.

Aclaraciones:

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos —_

* * *

**Erotic Masage. **

.

Capítulo I.

Hinata.

* * *

Cuando llegó se impresionó con la fachada.

Grande y elegante, llamativo. Con grandes letras que decían, KS, lo que significaba: _Konoha Spa._

Letras doradas con un letrero iluminado, el lobby con un gran escritorio de mármol, tres chicas muy guapas atendiendo a los clientes. Según sabía, el lugar era de índole exclusiva. Muchos frecuentaban el Spa.

Sakura se lo recomendó, le dijo que era muy bueno. Claramente se hacía promoción, ya que trabajaba ahí por las noches. Después de clases, y los días que tenía el horario de la universidad bastante descansado.

Hinata estaba estresada, entre los problemas en su casa, con sus padres y su amor imposible. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados, hasta parecía que caminaba como robot.

— Por favor, pase por aquí. — escuchó la amable voz de la recepcionista.

Una linda chica de cabellos marrón claro.

— Aquí tiene.

Le entregó una toalla.

— Gracias. — murmuró la chica de largos cabellos negros con destellos azulados.

— Que disfrute su masaje. — dijo la chica, con una gran sonrisa sospechosa y enseguida se retiró de ahí.

Hinata no lo notó, simplemente se dedicó a quitarse la ropa detrás de aquel biombo casi transparente con detalles en negro. Desnuda, se dirigió hacia la cómoda camilla donde se recostó boca abajo. Hizo un gesto de incomodidad cuando aplastó sus pechos y le generó dolor, los acomodó y luego se puso la toalla tapándose así el trasero.

Se quedó ahí, esperando unos minutos a que su masajista llegara. No pasó mucho realmente para que se presentara.

— Buenas tardes. Soy Samui su masajista. — habló una voz femenina, un tanto seria.

Pero no lo suficiente como para intimidarla, más bien a la Hyuga se le hizo amena. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, frente a ella se encontraba una linda chica de cabellos rubios en corte desigual. Ojos azules como los de Ino, a lo mejor un poco más opacos. De tez clara y rostro bonito. Envidiable hasta cierto punto.

Sin quererlo, se percató de que la chica solo iba vestida con una bata de seda en color morado, con detalles en encaje en las orillas de esta, las mangas y los cierres. La prenda era corta y resaltaba muy bien un par de atributos en la parte superior.

— Mucho gusto, Hinata Hyuga.

Samui le sonrió.

— Ahora relájese, comenzaré con su masaje.

Dicho esto, la rubia salió del rango de visión de la ojiperla, ésta se relajó como ella le dijo. La escuchó remover algunas cosas, luego la presión de algo, de algún frasco que seguramente emitían los aceites aromáticos para la relajación del cuerpo. Seguido Hinata sintió un par de manos femeninas recorrer la parte trasera de sus piernas, llenándola de aceites aromáticos.

La Hyuga comenzó a relajarse, las manos ascendían y descendían por sus piernas, su trasero, su espalda y brazos. Cada tanto se separaba para lubricarse las manos con más aceites, Hinata dejó salir un suspiro de relajación. En verdad Sakura tenía razón, eran muy buenos. Todo el estrés y los problemas quedaron relegados, solo se dejó invadir por las manos de Samui.

Sintió que la chica se deshizo de la toalla, poco le importó, ella estaba relajada.

— ¿Ya habías venido antes a este Spa? — preguntó de repente Samui.

Su voz era muy suave y tranquila, se le hizo hasta un poco embriagadora para ser mujer.

— Uhm… No… Es la primera vez…

— ¿Te sientes relajada?

— Ahm… Sí…

Samui sonrió de forma maliciosa, perversa y pícara. Continúo pasando sus manos sobre el cuerpo frágil de la chica Hyuga, lamió sus labios y se centró en un punto. Su trasero.

Masajeaba sus nalgas de forma suave, las separaba para poder visualizar ese pequeño y atrayente orificio.

— ¿Quieres relajarte aun más? — preguntó de nuevo Samui, con un tono de voz extraño, bastante bajo y hasta enronquecido.

A Hinata le extrañó, pero de alguna rara manera le excitó. Y no supo porqué.

— ¿Se puede?

La inocente pregunta de Hinata hizo que la rubia soltara una pequeña risa.

— Claro. ¿Quieres intentar?

— Por supuesto.

Samui soltó otra risa, un poco escabrosa, pero la Hyuga no le tomó importancia. Simplemente quería relajarse.

Continuó sintiendo las manos de Samui, se alejaron unos instantes y volvió a su cuerpo. Se centraron en su trasero, a la rubia se le hacía muy atractiva la retaguarda de la chica. Firmes y apetitosos glúteos…

Con sus manos separó sus nalgas, dejando así a la vista el orificio de su ano. Se mordió el labio inferior, limpio y afeitado, como a ella le gustaban. Poco a poco, comenzó a frotar el pequeño orificio de la chica. Ésta se sobresaltó.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— Solo relájate, estás muy tensa y esto te ayudará.

Las palabras suaves de Samui le hicieron confiar, volvió a sentir que un dedo se frotaba contra su ano. Y sin quererlo, su sexo palpitó excitado, como si esperase que alguien introdujera algo ahí. Tenía que admitir que no era virgen, por lo menos, hacía poco su virginidad había volado a cielos nebulosos de mano de su amor imposible.

¿Qué le había dicho él?

_Hinata-chan, esto solo es sexo sin compromiso ¿vale?_

Oh, sí. Y ella pensó que entregándose a él podría obtener su amor, vaya pensamiento más tonto el que tuvo.

— ¡Uh! — exclamó asombrada.

Un dedo había invadido su ano, un lubricado dedo se movía de adentro hacia afuera. Le ardía un poco, pero era soportable. No como cuando perdió su virginidad a manos de Naruto, pero era hasta placentero. Gimió. Ese dedo comenzaba a hacer palpitar su vagina y se abrió mucho más de piernas.

— ¡Ah!

Gimió y subió sus brazos, movió su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se sentía rico, muy placentero.

— ¿Te gusta Hinata? — sintió los labios de la rubia muy pegados a su oído, su voz salió en un susurro libidinoso y le generó más excitación.

Tenía que admitirlo, se estaba poniendo caliente con eso.

— S-Si…

Pronto sintió otro dedo invadir esa pequeña cavidad y la Hyuga no hizo más que soltar otro gemido. Le gustaba, sentía esos dedos entrar y salir de ano con lentitud. Quería que lo hiciera más rápido.

— Hazlo más rápido. — pidió, casi suplicó.

Abrió más sus piernas y Samui rió.

— ¿Quieres correrte mientras te lo hago por el culo, verdad?

La actitud de la rubia se tornó guarra, no le molestó, le calentaba más.

— ¡Sí!

La rubia rió de nuevo y de una retiró sus dedos de ella. Hinata gimoteó en protesta, apenas la escuchó remover unos cajones.

Enseguida la sintió subirse y posicionarse detrás de ella, le abrió las nalgas y sintió que le frotaba algo largo y rígido. Levantó la cabeza, y pudo ver a Samui en todo su esplendor, totalmente desnuda. Abrió la boca con sorpresa y libido, en cuanto observó el arnés que traía puesto, con un consolador de tremendo tamaño.

No supo porque razón, el hecho de tener semejante falo taladrando su culo le generó más calentura, se mordió el labio inferior y vio como Samui sonreía maliciosa.

— Levanta un poco el culo y separa tus nalgas. — ordenó, la Hyuga lo acató al instante.

Su vagina latió anticipada, no sería estrenada por ese tremendo falo. Pero sí su lindo hoyito, el cual nadie había tocado hasta el momento. Y que estaba dejando que esa completa extraña metiera tremendo consolador ahí.

— Esto te va a gustar. — murmuró Samui, mientras frotaba el falo con lubricante.

Poco lubricante, quería que la chica sintiera un poco de dolor al ser penetrada por primera vez. Y a ella le gustaba provocar dolor, no extremista pero le excitaba mucho.

Pronto Hinata comenzó a sentir como posicionaba la cabeza del pene en la entrada de su ano, dos empujones y no conseguía entrar, comenzaba arderle.

— ¡AH!

Soltó el grito, trató de retraer su trasero pero Samui la tenía bien agarrada por las caderas.

— Espera que aun no entra.

Enseguida otro empujón, la mitad del falo estaba dentro de su ano y ella sentía un enorme dolor. Ardía y dolía, su sexo palpitaba con gozo pero le dolía su hoyito. Otro empujón y soltó otra exclamación. Haber perdido la virginidad con Naruto parecía placentero comparado con esto, estaba rompiéndole el culo.

Otra embestida y el falo estaba adentro. Hinata dejó de separarse las nalgas y apuñó las manos, dolía, o Kami que dolía. Samui tuvo la consideración de quedarse un rato sin moverse. Al parecer había cumplido con su cometido, generarle un poco de dolor. De ahí sería más fácil. Sacó un poco el falo, Hinata se quejó dolorosamente y le pidió que no se moviera, pero ella no la escuchó. Tomó el frasco de lubricante y dejó caer una cantidad en la parte que había sacado del falo y dejó que escurriera por entre la hendidura hasta que llegara al ano.

Comenzó a moverse lenta, mientras el falo se lubricaba más. Hinata se quejó, pero pronto comenzó a sentir como su ano se explayaba y el pene artificial, entraba y salía de su culo con más facilidad. El placer comenzó a llegar, su vagina comenzó a palpitar. Necesitaba atención.

Así que llevó su mano hacia su sexo y empezó a masajear su clítoris, ahora gemía con placer. Samui sonreía y sentía su propio placer en cada embestida que le daba al culo de Hinata. La peliazul comenzó a masturbarse, a cómo iba, pronto tendría su orgasmo. Así que paró y salió de ella haciendo que se quejara un poco doliente.

— Bájate. — le dijo la rubia, Hinata obedientemente lo hizo —. Apóyate en la camilla, abre las piernas. Eso es.

Hinata ansiosa hizo todo lo que le dijo, quería sentir el falo en su culo de nuevo. Nunca pensó que el sexo anal le gustaría tanto, ya quería que la llenara de nuevo.

— ¡AH, SAMUI!

Exclamó con placer cuando la rubia entro en su culo de nuevo, con facilidad en una sola embestida. Comenzó de nuevo a entrar y salir, Hinata gemía y gimoteaba. Samui sonreía.

La Hyuga apoyó todo su torso en la camilla, llevó las manos a sus nalgas y las separó enloquecida por el placer. Su vagina pedía atención, el hormigueo la mataba pero no podía hacer nada, solo quería que Samui continuara taladrándole el culo sin compasión. La rubia podía ver como su falo entraba y salía del ano de la chica, ella se estiraba las nalgas esperando así aumentar el placer. Entonces le dio una nalgada, lo que hizo que a Hinata la recorriera un latigazo de gozo. Dos, tres, cuatro nalgadas más. La palma de la mano de Samui se pintó en los blancos glúteos de la peliazul.

Y sin dejar de embestirla, Samui condujo su mano derecha hasta su clítoris y comenzó frotarlo vigorosamente, pronto la chica cedería y tendría su orgasmo.

— ¡AAAAHHHH!

Fue el grito que Hinata soltó.

Su vagina se contrajo en un orgasmo colosal y su culo exprimió el falo mientras la embestía. Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco o diez embestidas más y Samui decidió sacar su pene artificial del orificio de Hinata. Ésta aun separaba sus nalgas. Y en un atrevido movimiento, Samui pasó la lengua en su ano e hizo círculos. Se separó y le dio una palmada en su nalga de forma juguetona.

La Hyuga cayó al suelo agotada, miró a la rubia quitarse el arnés y ponerse la bata.

— Espero que te haya gustado mi masaje, Hina-chan. — le sonrió inocentemente.

La peliazul se contagió de su sonrisa picaresca y asintió.

— Sí. Creo que vendré más seguido.


End file.
